ManeShock
by Spinal1284
Summary: Después de sobrevivir a un accidente, Twilight se embarcaba a la utópica ciudad de Rapture. Pero ella descubrirá mas secretos de la ya destruida ciudad y los Psicópatas que han dan sueltos por toda Rapture. Advertencia: 100% Spoilers del primer juego. Ya están advertidos.
1. Bienvenida a Rapture

**Aquí con una nueva historia de uno de mis juegos favoritos, no tanto como es TF2, pero me llego con su trama, que confunde en un principio pero después de analizarlo mejor podrás comprenderlo, solo un poco.**

 **Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y BioShock no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro e Irrational Games respectivamente.**

 _Personajes:_

 _-Twilight como Jack._

 _-Atlas como el mismo, un pony terrestre de crin negra con pelaje cafe claro._

 _-Andrew Ryan como el mismo, un unicornio de crin marrón y pelaje azul marino._

 _Los demás personajes se revelaran como son, cuando se avance en la trama._

Capitulo 1: Bienvenida a Rapture.

Twilight Sparkle, la mejor alumna de Celestia y una de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, se encontraba en un globo de transporte internacional rumbo a Inglaterra, un país alejado de Equestria.

Twilight: "Cuando la Princesa Celestia y mis padres me metieron a ese globo y me enviaron a ver a unos familiares al otro lado de Equestria, me dijeron, "Twilight eres especial, naciste para hacer grandes cosas", y sabes que, tenían razon".-Penso Twilight mientras sostenía con su magia un regalo y luego todo se fue a negro.

Solo se escuchaban gritos y una especie de S.O.S por parte del piloto comunicando las coordenadas del accidente que sufrían y la perdida de altitud.

Twilight despierta intentando volver a superficie al ver que se quedaba sin aire en las frías aguas del Atlántico. Al salir a flote ve algunas partes del globo y que se estaba incendiando.

Twi: "Al parecer llevaban algo inflamable en el equipaje. Y esto, ¿un faro?, ¿que hace un faro en medio del Atlántico? Debe de alguna forma de subir, si es un faro debe de tener una radio".

Al subir por el faro se encontró con una gran puerta que ni siquiera se podía ver nada en su interior, su consciencia le decía que no debía entrar, pero el frío le gano y entró. Pero de repente las puertas se cierran dejando solo la oscuridad, Twilight uso un hechizo de iluminar pero no fue necesario ya que el interior se ilumino con los focos del lugar. Twilight alzo la vista y vio una escultura de un unicornio y con un lema.

"Ni Dioses Ni Princesas, Solo el Pony."

Twilight decidió bajar por las escaleras, al fallar intentando abrir la gran puerta, mientras bajaba vio una esfera de metal, decidió obedecer a su consciencia esta vez que le decía que no entrara, pero su curiosidad le estaba ganando. Al entrar, jalo la palanca con su magia y escuchó un ruido detrás de ella como desplegando un papel. Se dio la vuelta y una imagen de color sepia de un corsel sacando llamas de su casco y encendiendo un cigarrillo de una yegua, con un lema.

"Fuego en la Palma de tu Casco. Incineración. Plásmidos por Ryan Industries."

Después se cambio de imagen de un unicornio sosteniendo una pipa con su casco y una frase junto con esta.

"Del Escritorio de Ryan"

A.R: Soy Andrew Ryan y tengo una pregunta que hacerte-Cambia la imagen a la de un terrestre en una granja-¿Acaso un pony no tiene derecho al sudor de su propia frente?. No, dice el pony de Celestia-Cambia de imagen de un Fénix atacando al pony-pertenece a los pobres. No, dice el pony de Discord-Cambia de nuevo la imagen a la de una garra de aguila intentando agarrar al mismo pony-Le perteneciente al él . ¡NO! dice el pony de Luna-Cambio de nuevo a la de una luna creciente asustando al mencionado pony-Pertenece a todos. Yo rechacé esas respuestas. En vez de eso, elegí algo distinto. Elegí lo imposible. Elegí...-El papel se replegó mostrando el fondo marino con algo imposible para los ojos de la unicornio-Rapture.

Twilight no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era literalmente una ciudad bajo el agua. Contemplando la flora y fauna marina que solo pudo ver en libros.

A.R: Un lugar donde el artista no debe temer al censor; donde el científico no esta con limites de la nimia moral; en donde los grandes no estaban constreñidos con los pequeños y donde Rapture también puede ser tu ciudad.

Twilight aun contemplando el panorama frente a sus ojos, no se percato de dos voces que salían de la nada, o eso se pensaba.

¿?: Rápido tenemos compañia, se acerca una Bati-Esfera

¿?: ¿Pero estas seguro que habrá alguien?, si estamos en el maldito Atlántico.

¿?: A menos que eso se halla hundido solo, significa que tenemos a alguien bajando. Rápido que se acercan Splicers.

Al llegar a la estación, se fijo en dos ponies, uno era un pegaso y la otra era una terrestre con ganchos en sus cascos. Lo raro en ellos es que se podían pararse en dos patas y la yegua parece que tenia un gran tumor en su cara, pero lo que ocurrió después marco a Twilight para siempre.

¿?: Por favor, no me haga daño-Decía con suplica el pegaso-Yo no quería molestarla en serio, Agh.

De un solo movimiento los ganchos de la pony atravesaron el vientre del pegaso y con otro movimiento lo levantaba, sacando una gran cantidad de sangre de golpe. Twilight estaba perpleja viendo el cadáver caer al fondo marino, mientras era observada por esa pony.

La extraña criatura le grito mientras saltaba sobre de la esfera y empezaba a golpearla mientras tambaleaba, saltando algunos cables al interior de esta y salían chispas.

¿?: Ponte el radio de onda corta ¿quieres?

Twilight obedeció y se puso la alforja con un extraño aparato junto con esta, aunque le estaba costando mucho levitarla hasta su lomo.

¿?: No se como pudiste sobrevivir a ese accidente, pero eso ya no importa. Mi nombre es Atlas e intentaré mantener con vida. Primero tendremos que llevarte a un lugar alto.

Twi: Quisiera preguntarte algo Atlas, me escuchas cierto.

A: Fuerte y claro niña.

Twi: Pues resulta que me estaba costando usar el hechizo de levitación, tu sabrás algo al respecto.

A: Se debe al hecho de que estas a 10 KM bajo el nivel del mar, es muy común que la magia simple te complique, pero podrás tomar objetos mas pequeños, pero para otros tendrás que usar tus cascos. Ahora respira hondo y sal de la Bati-Esfera, tendremos que hacerla salir.

Twi: ¿A quien?

Twilight seguía el camino y sin fijarse se topo de nuevo con esa pony, pero esta se estaba agarrando en las paredes gracias a sus ganchos. Una especie de foco le apunto hacia la pony, luego algo apareció como un aparato extraño que podía volar y empezó a disparar, algo que asusto a Twilight.

A: Busca una llave inglesa o algo ¿quieres?... Esos malditos Splicers acorralaron a Jonnhy antes de, malditos Splicers.

Twi: Al parecer le tenias cariño a ese tal Jonnhy-Dijo mientras recogía la llave inglesa con su magia.

A: Era un gran amigo y un buen compañero, sigue avanzando y cuidado con los Splicers.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, un sillón en llamas caía por las escaleras, esta solo se hace a un lado evitando el objeto y sube. Al llegar se encuentra con un Splicer que tenía un tubo de acero en un casco y un antifaz de conejo en su cara.

Twilight esquiva sus golpes, intentando razonar con el pero no le hace caso y sigue atacándola.

A: Tienes es que golpearlo, es tu vida o la de el, que prefieres.

Twilight solo cerro sus ojos y con gran fuerza lo golpeo en la cabeza con la llave. Al abrirlos vio como le salia sangre de la cabeza y esta solo soltó algunas lágrimas al ver que tuvo que quitarle la vida a un ser viviente.

A: Se como te sientes, es difícil matar a alguien, pero ellos no tienen razón al pensar, solo viven para matar. Tienes que acostumbrarte, ahora estas en Rapture. Ahora sube y ve a conseguir te un plásmido ¿quieres?.

Twilight aun no se recomponía por lo que hizo, si su mentora la viera de seguro no se lo perdonaría jamas. Al llegar al segundo piso vio una maquina extraña, en la parte superior decía "El Jardín de las Recolectoras" junto con dos estatuas de metal de potrancas sosteniéndola a los lados y algunos hongos debajo de estas. También vio un frasco con una sustancia roja y con una jeringa.

Twilight sostuvo la jeringa y por algún motivo se la inyecto en su casco derecho. Todo se volvía borroso mientras sus cascos salían una gran cantidad de rayos y también podía ver sus venas electrocutadas. Ella retrocedía del dolor sin darse cuenta que llegaba al balcón y caía de este quedando inconsciente.

Al volver a abrir los ojos vio a dos Splicers que al parecer le estaban hablando.

Spl 1: Parece que a esta pecezilla le han dado una gran paliza, quizas aun le queda un poco de ADAM.

Spl 2: Lo escuchas, vámonos de aquí.

Spl 1: Cobarde, eras un cobarde.

Spl 2: No vale la pena toparse con un Big Daddy por esta pecezilla.

Spl 1: Este idiota siempre a sido un cobarde, espero que tengas suerte con el papá de metal, nos veremos.

Twilight volvió a cerrar sus ojos y vio lo que parecía un par de patas de metal, un puño de acero y un taladro bastante grande, parecía un robot gigante. Junto con el estaba una potranca con una especie de jeringa con un tuvo rojo.

L.S: Mire señor Pompas, a este ángel se le puede ver la luz que sale de la tripa. Un momento, sigue respirando. No importa, estoy segura que pronto sera un ángel.

El par de individuos se retiraban dejando a Twilight sola mientras se levantaba.

A: Estas bien.

Twi: Le llamas estar bien cuando veo como unos rayos salen de mis cascos y caer de unos cinco metros y casi morir por esos Splicers y esa cosa de metal. Si claro, estoy bastante bien.

A: Perdón señorita sarcasmo, se que siente como una patada de una mula en el trasero al recombinarse por primera vez, pero descuida ya te vas a estar acostumbrando.

Twi: Por que el piso esta mas alejado... Espera puedo pararme en dos patas.

A: Así es, después de aplicar te un plásmido, tu código genético cambia bruscamente. Uno de los tantos cambios, es poder pararse en dos patas y tener tus cascos delanteros libres, impresionante ¿no?

Twi: Eso es todo lo que hace ese plásmido.

A: Creo que deberías echar un vistazo a tus cascos.

Twilight los vio y no lo podía creer, en su casco izquierdo empezaron a salir algunos rayos, pero ella apenas lo sentía. Ella intento lanzar una pequeña descarga a una especie de palanca que también sacaba chispas cerca de la puerta. Al hacerlo, un rayo salio de su casco dando de lleno en dicho aparato y abriendo la puerta.

Twi: Wow, no puedo creer que lo puedo hacer, bueno antes ya sabia el hechizo de rayos, pero jamas pensé que podía hacerlo con un casco.

Estando distraída por tener "poderes", no se estaba dando cuenta que una parte del globo caía por el túnel que pasaba la unicornio. El objeto traspaso el túnel destruyendo una parte de este y haciendo que entre agua, Twilight pasa por medio de la parte destruida del globo y va rápido hacia la salida antes que el túnel colapse.

Twi: "Phew", eso estuvo cerca-Dijo al notar como de la puerta salen chorros pequeños de agua, pero un ruido la saca de sus pensamientos-Debe de ser otro Splicer.

A: Electrocutalo y dale con la llave, es una combinación mortal.

Obedeciendo a Atlas, la unicornio encuentra al Splicer que intentaba atacarla por la espalda, solo que ahora lo electrocuta y le da con la llave inglesa matándolo al instante. Twilight decide seguir y se puede oír una conversación entre dos Splicers, cuando de repente se escucha una explosión y va cayendo un ascensor en llamas. La puerta que tenia en frente se abre y un Splicer en llamas ataca a Twilight, haciendo la misma combinación anterior lo líquida eficazmente. Luego decide tomar el único ascensor que funciona intentando llegar mas arriba como le dijo Atlas.

A: Mira se que te siente la pony con mas mala suerte del mundo.

Twi: Y que lo digas, acabo de matar a 3 ponies, me salen rayos desde los casco y si no fuera por estar a 10 KM bajo el nivel del mar, me hubiera teletransportado a la superficie.

A: Si entiendo, pero yo también quiero salir con mi familia. Los Splicers me separando de ellos en Neptune's Bounty. Jonnhy y yo nos iríamos con ellos, pero cuando llegaste decidimos ayudarte a ti tambien, para que no tuvieras que vivir todo esto.

Twi: Eso quiere decir que Jonnhy, pudo haber vivido si yo no hubiera llegado.

A: Así es. Pero era idea de el, ir a por ti. Estoy seguro que quería que sobrevivieras y me ayudarás a mi y a mi familia. Dirijete a Rapture Metro, allí encontraras una Bati-Esfera en dirección a Fontine Fishers, desde ahí podrás acceder a Neptune's Bounty. Cuidate.

Twilight sale del ascensor y puede ver una silueta de una unicornio y un coche de bebe. La pony empieza a susurrar una canción, un poco tétrica al captar el mensaje. Twilight se acerca poco a poco intentando desear que ella no sea una Splicer. Al final acertó, al estar mas cerca de la Splicer se dio cuenta que le cantaba a un extraño objeto que no podía reconocer, la Splicer se da cuenta y toma la pistola y empieza a disparar. Gracias a la magia de la unicornio podía agarrar y disparar, hecho que hizo que Twilight usara la combinación letal, solo que esta aguanto mas y un segundo golpe acabado con ella.

A: De seguro no reconoces que es eso verdad. Es una pistola, de seguro no te costará tanto usarla. Te sugiero que la mantengas con el casco y uses tu magia para jalar del gatillo.

Twi: Creo que así, si creo que puedo.

Twilight se dirigió a la otra habitación, al entrar vio un gran cartel que ponía, "Fiesta de Año Nuevo. Promocionado por las mascaras de Sandra Cohen". La unicornio iba a preguntarle a Atlas para saber quien era esa tal Sandra, pero una discusión entre dos Splicers la detuvo. Usando la pistola apunto a la cabeza del corcel, dándole una muerte instantánea. Luego se escucha una yegua preguntando por el, a lo que sale contemplando al corcel muerto y disparando a Twilight pensando que es la culpable. Esta usa el Electrorayo para paralizarla y apuntar bien y darle fin a su vida.

Al terminar se dio cuenta de un extraño aparato sobre una de las mesas. Aparecían varios botones, esta pulsa el botón de una flecha y empieza a sonar. La grabación era de Diane McClinton que hablaba de un ataque en la fiesta de año nuevo, posiblemente, aquí paso ese ataque.

Twilight subió al segundo piso, paso por los baños y empezó a ver una silueta de una pegaso en el lavadero.

Ilusión: Tengo demasiadas recombinaciones, ya nadie querrá estar conmigo. Ahora que podre hacer.

La ilusión termino y al ver al fondo del baño encontró otra grabadora. Esta era de un jefe, que regañaba a una empleada por no sellar un agujero en el baño de corceles. Cuando Twilight salia del baño, un Splicer sale del inodoro y empezaba a golpearla, esta usa la llave para matarlo, para poder ahorrar munición. Al llegar al baño de al lado, encuentra dicho agujero, este se conectaba a una especie de un pequeño auditorio.

A: Baja el arma un momento, ¿quieres?.

Twi: Espera, recuerdo ver a esa niña.

A: Eso ya no es un pony, ya no mas, alguien transformo a una potrancas en ese mosntruo, ahora es una Little Sister. Ellas se encargan de recolectar el ADAM, eso hace que todo se mueva en Rapture. Todo el mundo lo quiere, todo el mundo lo necesita.

Twilight pasa por los focos hasta el otro lado para bajar las escaleras. Ahora puede ver a la pequeña un poco mejor, pero un Splicer entra y le pide que guarde silencio, a lo que ella solo grita y por desesperación, el Splicer la golpea y un rugido se escucha llamando la atención de todos. Una especie de armadura con múltiples ojos de color rojo cae de la parte superior, la pequeña corre hacia el y el Splicer comienza a dispararle. La extraña criatura ataco con su taladro perforando el pecho del pony y siguió aplastandolo contra el vidrio donde estaba Twilight. Después ambos se marchaban dejando a la unicornio impactada.

A: Ese es un Big Daddy, ella recolecta el ADAM, el la protege.

Twi: Entiendo, es mejor no toparse con un Big Daddy, sino quiero terminar como el.

Twilight siguió su camino, destruyendo el candado que estaba en la reja. Al seguir se topo con otro Splicer con arma, la unicornio uso la misma táctica, electrocutar y disparar a la cabeza. Al seguir se topo con dos Splicers registrando a un Big Daddy muerto en el agua.

A: Si vez a un Splicer en el agua, usa el Electrorayo. Así podrás cargar te a varios a la vez.

Twilight obedeció y termino con ambos Splicers. Al bajar encontró el Rapture Metro, se dirigió al sector que conducía a Fontane Fishers pero una alarma de seguridad salto y cerro las puertas del metro.

A: Maldicion, Ryan te ha descubierto, tendrás que ir al Pabellón Medico. Allí ahí una Bati-Esfera de emergencia hacia Fontane Fishers.

Twilight se dirigió al Pabellón Médico, gracias a un letrero que indicaba donde estaba. Al llegar vio una gran puerta y decide entrar, pero se cierra de golpe y las luces se apagan.

A: Maldita sea, intentare abrirla desde aquí. Espera.

Una luz detrás de ella apareció, mostrando a un unicornio con un sombrero Fedora y con el nombre de Ryan en la parte inferior derecha.

R: Dime niña, cual de las zorras te a enviado. ¿La maldita de Celestia? o ¿la bastarda de Luna?. Dejame que te informe: Rapture no es un barco hundido que puedas saquear a gusto y Andrew Ryan no es un tonto al que puedan engañar, enviando a una agente del gobierno. Y con esto me despido o Dasdinya como prefieras

Después la imagen cambio y unos Splicers aparecieron intentando romper la ventana fortificada que había del otro lado. Twilight no sabia que hacer, todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas, hasta que otro has de luz apareció detrás de ella.

A: A que esperas, entra al Pabellón Médico, vamos rápido.

 **Continuara...**

 **Que les pareció, se que es muy parecido al juego, pero intentaré hacerlo mas a la trama de la serie en si que del juego. Como que Twilight intente convencer a los Psicópatas de Rapture, aunque llevándose una sorpresa al saber quienes son.**

 **También quiero pedirles a los quede hayan pasado el juego, por favor no hagan Spoilers, hay algunos que ni siquiera saben la trama y quizás no quieren que se las arruinen. Por cierto también tengo un horario por así llamarlo, este seria.**

 **-ManeShock**

 **-CoD Zombies**

 **-Mercs Vs Mare.**

 **Así ira hasta que alguna de la series se acaben y reduciendo el tiempo de actualización de cada una.**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Pabellón Médico**


	2. Pabellón Médico

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y BioShock no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro e Irrational Games respectivamente.**

 **Perdón por la demora pero al fin pude compactar todas mis ideas y reducirlas a este capitulo y sin mas demora comencemos.**

 _Personajes:_

 _-Doctora Tenenbaum como ella misma. Unicornio de pelaje rosa oscuro y crin negra grisácea, con la CM de una cruz medica y unas jeringas formando un pentágono._

 _-Doctor Shushong como el mismo, sin descripción._

 _-Doctor Steinman/Doctora Steinmare como Fluttershy con un traje rojo cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo excepto su CM._

Capitulo 2: Pabellón Médico.

Twilight salia de la cámara de compresión entrando al salón principal del pabellón médico, dándose cuenta nuevamente de la Vita-Chamber (Vita-Camara), que había visto durante su trayecto hacia aquí.

A: Ya conoces a Andrew Ryan, el puñetero amo de esta ciudad. Ahora dirige te al sector de seguridad, ¿quieres?. Allí ahí una Bati-Esfera que te dirigirá al Fountine Fishers.

Twi: Gracias Atlas por salvarme allá atrás. Si no fuera por ti, yo ya estaría a merced de todos esos Splicers.

Twilight siguió el camino hacia el sector de seguridad, pero la puerta estaba estancada con un bot de seguridad, Atlas le dice que es posible piratear lo, que solo debía encontrar un compartimiento en la parte de arriba del bot. Al abrirlo con su magia, pudo ver una especie de tuberías y como un pequeño flujo pasaba por ellas, también vio la salida para el flujo, usando su magia movió cada pieza para conducir el flujo y activar el bot de seguridad.

Al activarlo, este volvió al aire y en sus hélices coloreaba un color verde y como se pocicionaba detrás de ella.

A: No tan solo puedes piratear bots, sino también maquinas como la que tienes al lado tuyo.

Twilight voltea a ver la maquina, se llamaba The Circus of Values, con un dibujo de un pony payaso con fondo celeste. Decidió piratear lo y conseguir algunos botiquines y jeringas de EVE, al igual que municiones para su pistola.

Entrando a la sala, que consistía de dos pisos, se encuentra con una grabadora, al activarla no podía creer de la voz de quien salia. Fluttershy, su tímida amiga sonaba igual que la doctora Steinmare, según la placa que estaba en la grabadora. Esta hablaba de como conoció a Ryan y las ventajas del ADAM, pero se distrajo tanto que no vio al par de Splicers que interrumpió su discusión mientras caminaba entre ellos. El combate fue fácil, tan solo electrocutarlos con el Electrorayo y golpearlos, simple, aunque el segundo se lo cargo el bot.

Cuando activo el sistema de la Bati-Esfera la alarma de seguridad también se activo, impidiendo el paso hacia su transporte.

A: Deveras conseguir la llave genética de Steinmare, dirigirte al pabellón medico. Tan solo ten cuidado, hace tiempo se encerró para encontrar la "Perfección".

Twilight encuentra la palanca y también una nueva arma, una ametralladora. Al activar la pudo ver como algunos Splicers escupe-plomo salían de ese sector y disparaban hacia la unicornio lavanda que decicidio cubrirse. El bot que la seguía se encargó de unos cuantos, mientras ella electrocutaba a los otros y disparaba con su pistola, fallando algunos tiros.

Cuando pasaba hacia el pabellón, encontró otra grabadora. Esta era de McClinton, decía que una tal doctora Steinmare esta interesada en su caso y que la dejara como nueva, además del hecho que Ryan no la visitaba, Twilight empezó a creer que estos dos se conocían íntimamente. Siguió escaleras arriba, accediendo al Pabellón Medico pero antes de entrar se encontró con otra ilusión sobre la puerta.

Ilusión: Steinmare, me prometiste belleza y ahora mira me, mira me.

A: Steinmare lleva un buen tiempo encerrada en el área de cirugía, date prisa ¿quieres?. No querrás estar otro minuto en este lugar, te lo aseguro.

Twi: Al parecer ya habías venido a este lugar.

A: Para certe sincero, una vez con unos chicos fuimos para ver que quedaba, pero al final solo tres salimos con vida de allí.

Esta siguió su camino, pero se topo con una torreta, esta solo la destruyo con su ametralladora mientras un Splicer se ponía entre el fuego cruzado de Twilight, el bot y la torreta, en donde estas dos últimas terminaron destruidas. También encontró dos grabadoras, una era de Steinmare. Esta decía de los ilimitadas formas de hacer con el ADAM y la otra era de Ryan y la diferencia entre el del pony y el parásito.

También se topo con otra torreta, pero la electrocuto y la pirateo, algo le decía que le ayudaría después. Cuando se dirigía al sector de cirugía, se encontró con otra grabadora, era de una tal Tenenbaum. Esta podía saber los errores que cometió un científico y de, como decía la grabadora, como una pequeña mocosa podría saber que se equivoco, a lo que ella contestó, que solo sabia como una especie de don que tenia.

Al llegar al túnel y encargarse de otro par de Splicers, se encontró con dos cosas que la sorprendió. La primera fue el Big Daddy y su Little Sister pasando por el túnel paralelo en donde esta y lo segundo, es que en un televisor se mostraba la imagen de Fluttershy con un bisturí en su casco y en la parte inferior se mostraba el nombre de la Dra. Steinmare.

Esta solo siguió de largo y se encontró con ella, con un traje completamente rojo, que cubría su hocico y un gorro con una gran lupa medica, también trayendo una extraña caja entre sus cascos. Twilight solo se quedó en shock al ver a su amiga, mientras que esta salio corriendo y de la caja saco una lata que lanzo hacia el letrero que estaba sobre la entrada. Esta exploto destruyendo y obstaculizando el paso hacia el sector de cirugía.

A: No podrás pasar a menos que tengas un plásmido de telequinesis, creo que habian muestras gratis en el sector odontológico.

Twi: No creo que sea necesario, yo ya se telequinesis.

Twilight vio al Splicer en el balcón que le lanzo la bomba, esta solo se concentro y encendió su cuerno. Pero la bomba, que a pesar de estar con el aura de magia, no se detenía y dio de lleno en la cara de la unicornio destruyendo su cabeza.

Twilight caí al suelo siendo una víctima mas en Rapture, viendo toda su vida pasando frente al ojo que le quedaba. Pero de repente siente algo, como que se empieza a sentir mejor, abre los ojos y se encuentra en una especie de tubo luminoso, esta abre la puerta y sale en el mismo lugar en donde supuestamente murió y viendo su cadáver con la cabeza destrozada.

A: Como mierda hiciste eso.

Twi: No lo se. De repente siento que literalmente me vuela la cabeza y de repente aparezco en el tubo.

A: No se que te a pasado, pero de alguna manera la Vita-Camara te a traído a la vida. Siempre pensé que esas cosas eran solo de decoración, pero las historias que decían que devolvían los mueross a la vida resultaron ser ciertas. Pero no te aproveches, puede que no funcione otra vez.

Twilight, dándose cuenta que su uso de la magia en este lugar es casi imposible, decidió ir a por ese plásmido. Según recuerda el sector odontológico se encontraba justo debajo del área de cirugía, tan solo volvió al lugar, pero no esperaba un gran muro de hielo que bloquea el camino. La unicornio también se fijo en otra grabadora, esta estaba dirigida hacia Steinmare que le decía que sino calentaba las tuberías, podría ocasionar un hundimiento por la ciudad. Twilight comprendió el hecho del muro de hielo, el tiempo paso, las tuberías no fueron revisadas, exploto ocacionando que se en empezar a inundar, pero no podría explicar el congelamiento casi instantáneo del agua.

Pero también recordó un lugar con una especie de fuego en el letrero. Si es lo que cree que es, puede que haya un plásmido de fuego en ese lugar. Sin dudar fue hasta ese sector pero se encontró con otra discusión de los Splicer, que como siempre termina en alguien muerto y calcinado en este caso.

En la sala estaba un Splicer Nitro, que se distinguía por el hecho de usar bombas, de las mismas que la mato hace rato. A pesar de costar un montón de tiempo y munición, pudo encargarse de ese Splicer y ocupar unos cuantos botiquines y jeringuillas de EVE.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta que era un crematorio, pero también vio una especie de cámara bastante grande con una luz roja en su lente que paso a ser blanca cuando la enfoco.

A: Alejate rápido, que no te encuentre.

Twilight se escondió detrás del horno en donde creaban a los cuerpos, en donde también había un cadáver.

Twi: ¿Que era eso?

A: Una cámara de seguridad, los ojos y oídos de Ryan. Destruye la y abre te paso hacia el plásmido de Incineración si quieres derretir el hielo de del sector odontológico.

Twilight destruyó la cámara con unos cuantos tiros de su pistola, también se fijo en un cadáver en donde se cubrió. Esta decidió cremarlo, de seguro iban hacer antes de abandonar este lugar, al hacerlo se fijo que entre las cenizas había otro de esos frascos, solo que eran de color amarillo.

Twi: ¿Y esto?

A: Es un tónico genético. A diferencia de los plásmidos, estos pueden potenciar tus habilidades físicas y mentales, eran muy útiles antes de todo lo ocurrido. Sobre todo al impresionar a las mas bellas yeguas.

Twilight solo no pregunto mas y se inyecto el tónico, que según la etiqueta, Deleite Pirata. Esta siguió escaleras arriba y se encontró con otra maquina del Jardín de las Recolectoras, solo que estaba tumbada y un poco se fuego saliendo de este, que estaba en una oficina con la puerta trabada pero había una pequeña abertura al lado de esta. Solo se arrastró y encontró el plásmido de Incineración, al inyectárselo, esta no sintió el mismo dolor que experimento con el primer plásmido a pesar que sus cascos le salían unas pequeñas flamas y se caminaban sin recibir dolor alguno. Pero algo la interrumpió de sus nuevos poderes, era la voz de Ryan.

R: Un parásito ronda por los pasillos de nuestra ciudad. El que logre exterminarlo se le dará mil de ADAM.

Y al instante, unos cuantos Splicers llegaron al lugar donde estaba la unicornio. Twilight probo su nuevo plásmido encendiendo un camino de aceite en donde estaban los Splicer que terminaron calcinados.

Twi: Con esto podre quemar cualquier cosa jajajaja. Espera eso lo dije yo.

Esta solo sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió rápido al sector odontológico. Derritió el hielo y llego a al salón principal del sector también encontrando otra arma, la escopeta. Pero al recogerla las luces se apagaron y se escucharon unos cuantos Splicers que venían hacia ella. Twilight solo uso su nueva arma, sorprendiéndose a la vez por su gran potencia que casi se cae hacia atrás.

Ya terminada con esa pequeña emboscada, recogió las municiones de su nueva arma y busco donde estaba ese plásmido, fue cuando encontró una letrero que decía " muestras gratis de telequinesis". Ella solo entró y encontró el lugar donde estaba el jardín de las recolectoras, solo que esta se le había caído gran parte del techo del lugar. También encontró una grabadora de un tal Dr. Shushong, este describía el plásmido y para que empresa era, en este caso Fountine Futuristics y a la vez pensaba en un nuevo plásmido a partir de este.

Al intentar inyectarse su nuevo plásmido este solo se devolvió a la jeringuilla, algo muy extraño y aun ma' extraño cuando una pantalla en la maquina apareció una imagen de seis ranuras, dos de estas mostrando electrorayo e incineración y los otros cuatro estaban cerrados.

A: La máquina esta conectada a los bancos genéticos de Rapture, por desgracia los que estaban en el pabellón médico fueron destruidos. Pero el jardín tambien tiene incluida esta función, pon tu casco en la pequeña abertura a la derecha inferior y espera la aguja.

Twilight no alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo al sentir la aguja en su casco. En la pantalla se mostraba una nueva imagen con la frase "¿Cual plásmido desea reemplazar?". Twilight, gracias a unos botones cerca de donde puso el casco, eligió Incineración y sintió como la aguja empezaba a sacarle sangre, o específicamente el plásmido. La imagen volvió a cambiar con la frase " Muchas gracias por la espera, su plásmido a sido enviado al banco genético mas cercano. Siga prefiriendo de nuestros productos de Ryan Industries" e inyectándose su nuevo plasmido de Telequinesis

A: El cuerpo pony solo puede aguantar dos plásmidos a la vez, pero con una mejora genética en un jardín en buen estado podrás hacerte con mas plásmidos y tónicos.

Twi: Espero encontrar algo en buen estado en esta ciudad.

Al salir del lugar, un Splicer venia entrando al mismo salón pero cerca de esta había un galón de oxigeno. Twilight lo levítico con su casco y lo lanzo hacia el Splicer haciéndolo volar por los aires gracias a la explosión. Ahora estaba segura que podría romper el obstáculo al sector cirugía.

Al llegar, vio nuevamente su cadáver con la cabeza hecha trizas, pero ahora no ocurrirá lo mismo. Espero al Splicer que le lanzara otra bomba, al lanzarla levanto su casco y vio cono levitaba la bomba sin una aura, la lanzo al letrero caído y lo destruyo. Pero no conforme con esto, con otra bomba que le lanzo el Splicer, esta se lo devolvió haciéndolo volar justo debajo de sus cascos.

Twilight siguió su camino, encontrando otea grabadora cerca de un cadáver en una silla de ruedas. Esta decía que Steinmare fue visitada por la diosa Afrodita y le decía que encontró el secreto de la belleza. Pero mientras escuhaba la grabación un bot de seguridad llego hasta ella y empezó a dispararle.

Aunque con el susto del zumbido, disparo su escopeta hacia el bot destruyéndolo en el acto.

Al seguir se encontró que Steinmare activaba una torreta y corría hacia el cuarto detrás de ella. Twilight electrocuto la torreta y la destruyó de dos disparo de su escopeta. Al llegar, se encontró a Fluttershy en la sala de operaciones que podía verla a través de un cristal.

Dra Steinmare: ¿Que puedo hacer Afrodita? No importa lo que haga, no puedo hacer que se este quieta-Empezo a golpear el vientre con fuerza mientras al cadáver le salí sangre-Esta, demasiada gorda-se mostró a una yegua atada a una especie de cruz ya muerta-Aquella demasiado alta-Otra mas apareció igualmente muerta-Y ella demasiado simetrica-Dijo mostrando a una mas sobre ella y después vio a Twilight-Que es esto diosa, una intrusa y es fea, fea ¡FEA!

Empezó a sacar algo de su lugar que era una ametralladora destruyendo el cristal, que con suerte Twilight logro esquivar.

Al entrar, se tuvo que enfrentar a ella, aunque Twilight no disparaba hacia Steinmare, por el hecho que se parecía mucho a esa tímida pegaso que conoció, en cambio ella si disoaraba todo lo que tenia hacia la unicornio.

Twi: Fluttershy escucha tu no eres así, tu te preocupas por la vida de los demás, no juegas con ella.

Dra S: No te quiero aquí, abominación.

Twi: Por favor escuchame, no quiero hacerte daño. Podemos hablar y ralajarnos, quizás encontremos lo que te sucede.

Dra S: Lo que sucede es que eres fea y necesitas urgente un cambio, te apetece un cambio de raza. Que tal al de un pegaso o a un terrestre. O que tal un alicornio, de seguro quedaras mucho mejor, claro si sobrevives a la operación.

Twilight salio de su escondite y empezó a dispararle, aunque fallando una gran cantidad de tiros. Pero se fija que hay unos galones de oxígenos por el cuarto, sin pensarlo usa su telequinesis e intenta arrojar uno, pero Steinmare le dispara al galón, haciendo que empieza a incendiarse y Twilight lo lanza a la dirección equivocada, dando muy lejos de la doctora. Esta decidió electrocutarla al ver otro galón, al hacerlo tenían un tiro perfecto que hizo volar a la pegaso.

Esta aun seguro viva pero en llamas, gracias a que su sala de operaciones estaba inundada pudo sumergirse a las frías aguas y apagarse, también se fijo en una estación de curación. Pero Twilight de código electrocutar el agua antes de que se curase, dándole fin a Steinmare.

Dra S: Porque Afrodita, porque me has mentido. Yo confíe en ti y seguí tus mandatos para la belleza perfecta y así me lo pagas.

Siendo estas la ultimas palabras de la demente de Steinmare.

A: Ya era hora de que alguien se cargara a esa loca, toma la llave genética y dirige te a la sala de seguridad. Yo en tanto estaré en Neptune's Bounty, ya espero poder ver la cara de mi salvadora.

Twilight bajo a buscar en el cuerpo electrutado de la doctora y encontrando la llave y unas cuantas municiones de ametralladora.

Al salir encontró un tónico genético de color celeste, algo que le pareció raro no verlo antes, aunque cuando se enfrento a la torreta debió pasarlo por alto. Esta era "Descarga Estatica", si la golpeaban podría provocar un choque electrico a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella y decidió probarlo con los tres Splicers que venían hacia ella.

El resultado era obvio, los cuatro terminaron electrocutados por el hecho que Twilight se dejo golpear en una pequeña charca de agua, aunque ella sobrevivió gracias al tónico. Al salir del sector escucho un ruido procedente del túnel y vio como la puerta hacia el salón principal estaba bloqueado.

A: Otro túnel se a venido abajo. Bienvenida a Rapture, el desfiladero de chatarra mas grande de Equestria, no te preocupes hay una salida de emergencia en ese túnel.

Twilight se dirigió hacia la salida, pero de repente empezó a recordar los miembros antes del accidente del globo pero el grito de una niña y un rígido destras de la puerta la saco de sus recuerdos. Al abrirla un Big Daddy en llamas habría atravesado la pared y detrás de esta esta un Little Sister que salio huyendo al ver a Twilight.

A: Es una pequeña, es tu oportunidad de conseguir algo de ADAM.

Twilight paso por la puerta y vio a un Splicer hablando y amenazando a la Little Sister.

S: Solo estamos tu, yo y todo el suculento ADAM que pueda beber.

Pero este recibió un disparo, dándole la muerte al Splicer, de una unicornio que estaba sobre el balcón del salón.

Dra. Tenenbaum: Aleja te de ella o tu seras la siguiente en recibir un disparo.

A: Calma Dra, solo quiere un poco de ADAM, lo justo para todos.

Dra T: Es que acaso no tienes corazón.

A: Mira quien esta hablando de sentimientos, la que tomo a niñas indefensas y las convirtió en esas... cosas. Acaso sacrificarás las vidas de mi mujer y mi hijo por los pequeños Frankenteins de Tenenbaum. Escuchame niña, sin el ADAM que tiene ella no sobrevivirás.

Dra T: Espera, ten esto-Le lanzo un plasmido que atrapo con su casco-Liberalas de su tormento y te lo compensare, de algún modo.

Twilight se acerco a la Little Sister con una mirada seria mientras la pequeña se acorralaba sola por el miedo hacia la unicornio.

Twilight levando a la pequeña y cambio su cara seria por una tierna mientras intentaba poner su casco sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, aunque esta no se dejaba. El casco de Twilight empezó a brillar y la pequeña también cuando puso su casco sobre ella, después ocurrió un brillo intenso que sego por un momento y luego vio como la quena había vuelto a la normalidad, sus ojos en vez de amarillos intensos habían cambiado a unos azules y su piel verdosa podrida a una anaranjada.

Después la pequeña le dio las gracias y se fue por una especie de puerta en la que ella solo podía entrar.

A: Tenenbaum te esta tomando el pelo, necesitarás todo el ADAM posible para sobrevivir en Rapture-Una luz apareció en el salón mostrando un jardín de las recolectoras en buen estado-Si te pillas con una de esas máquinas podrías hacerte con uno o dos plásmidos, si es que no salen caros, claro.

Twilight vio los precios altos de la máquina, que le fue imposible piratear, que para lo único que le alcanzo fue para una mejora de salud.

Al salir se encontró de vuelta en el salón principal del pabellón y también con un Big Daddy que iba subiendo las escaleras con su Little Sister.

A: Hay tienes a un Big Daddy, de seguro ya estas lista.

Twi: Tu crees, yo aun estoy nerviosa. Que pasa si me mata.

A: Si te mata volverás a la vida, lo recuerdas.

Twi: Claro, la Vita-Camara. Bueno Big Daddy, preparate para la muerte.

Diez minutos después Twilight salia de una Vita-Camara.

A: Vamos le falta poco, solo un par de disparos mas y lo acabarás.

Twi: Para cuando tenga munición, esos malditos Splicers que se meten en mi pelea.

Digamos que no a sido la mejor pelea que a tenido Twilight esta noche, en primera, la torreta que había pirateado le disparo por accidente después de que un Splicer intentara destruirla. En segundo, cuando ya tenia casi listo al Big Daddy, un Splicer le lanza una bomba haciéndole volar el torso. Y por último, el Big Daddy la acorrala y la perfora con su taladro.

Twilight se dirigió a una nueva máquina llamada "El Bandido de la Munición" y también encontrando otra grabadora. Esta era de Ryan explicando que algunos pirateaban las maquinas expendedoras y los que lo hacían serian considerados parásitos.

Ya comprado una gran cantidad de municiones, gastando todo el dinero que obtuvo saqueando cadáveres y en las cajas fuertes que encontró en su camino, se dirigió donde el Big Daddy, pero antes se en carga ría de cualquier Splicer que intente meterse en su pelea. Después de mucho tiempo pudo deshacer e de ese Big Daddy y salvar a la Little Sister.

Twi: Al fin, ahora a Neptunes Bounty y a salvar a tu familia Atlas.

A: Muy bien Twilight, ahora voy de camino a Neptune's Bounty. Ya quiero ver la cara de mi salvadora.

Twilight llego sin problemas hasta el sector de seguridad e introdujo la llave genética, desactivando el sistema de seguridad y abriendo la puerta hacia la Bati-Esfera con dirección a Neptune's Bounty y a la Gurida de Contrabandistas, donde la familia de Atlas la estaria esperando para escapar de esta maldita ciudad.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno aquí da por terminado el segundo capitulo de ManeShock, en un principio no quise continuarla pero alguien le empezó a gustar, así que me dije, si alguien la esta leyendo, porque no continuarla. Así que muchas gracias metalic-dragon-angel por su review y aun esperando si quieres un OC para meter en el fic y a cualquiera que lo pida, excepto por los que ya están.**

 **Sin nada más que escribir me despido y que les haya gustado.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Neptune's Bounty.**


End file.
